Here Kitty Kitty
by pantera-tease
Summary: It's Halloween and Gilbert's wild side comes out to play when he sees Madeline's costume. Oneshot divided into two parts. PrussiaxFem!Canada, warnings inside.


_I really have no excuse as to why I decided to write this story. The idea came to me at the most random of times. And I must say, it's a rather strange idea, but I thought it was hot as hell. So that's why I wrote it! _

_Pairing: Prussia/Fem!Canada (Gilbert/Madeline)_

_Rating: M for hardcore smut_

_**Warning**: Bondage, Sadistic Masochist, Dominant Submissive, and the use of dirty language and toys._

_I would've rather used Germany for the Dom, but I didn't really see me writing a GermanyxCanada fic at this moment._

_Summary: It's Halloween and Gilbert's wild side comes out to play when he sees Madeline's costume. Oneshot divided into two parts. PrussiaxFem!Canada, warnings inside._

* * *

**Here Kitty, Kitty**

Madeline sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked ridiculous. Her brother, Alfred, was throwing an annual Halloween party for all the nations. Though for some reason, he refused to throw it at his own house and somehow managed to goad Germany into hosting it at his own house this year. She had initially planned to go as a female hockey player, as she did every year. Although, Alfred had decided that enough was enough and destroyed her hockey uniform. Leaving her with no other choice than to go to the local party supplies store and pick out a new costume.

Since the hockey uniform trashing incident took place the morning of the party, it was a last minute run to the store. Meaning all of the good costumes were already gone. All except for this one.

So the store she went to wasn't exactly a family friendly store. It had more, revealing costumes than the others. She hung her head in her hands, covering her face as she shook her head. Maybe if she bought a cloak she could go and be free of receiving lecherous stares and humiliating whispers behind her back.

She peeked through her fingers to the mirror again, her mood sinking impossibly lower.

What she wore was a skimpy dress, only reaching to about mid-thigh. It was colored a light sky-blue, the sleeves short and slightly puffed around the shoulders, and a row of buttons going down from her chest to her middle. The collar was a very, very low scoop neck, only a mere inch away from making her pop out of her top. A big, silk black bow circled her waist, tying in the back, and the edges of the dress were trimmed with white lace. Under the skirt she wore a black garter belt that held white fishnet tights in place. And on her feet were shiny, black ankle boots with chains around the heels.

What made the outfit even worse were the accessories. She had lace gloves in her hands, and a black velvet choker around her neck and underneath the choker was a silver chain that was long and disappeared in her cleavage. And not to mention her cleavage was insane because of the included black lace corset.

To top it all off, the costume was labeled; _Sexy Kitty_. And so, underneath the black bow was a fuzzy black tail dangling behind her legs, and on top of her head was a headband complete with a set of black cat ears. She also had to dig out her contact lens from underneath her bathroom sink since both the ears and her glasses wouldn't fit.

She felt as if the corset was meant to squeeze the life out of her because of how hard it was to breathe normally. Madeline jumped slightly as the Canadian National Anthem resounded through her bedroom. She sighed for the umpteenth time and walked stiffly over to her nightstand to pick up her cellphone, answering it.

"Hello?"

"_Dude, are you ready yet? You're taking forever."_

She sighed again, putting the heel of her hand against her forehead as she replied to her brother. "I'm not too sure about this, Al…"

She heard him laugh on the other end, _"What are you talking about?"_

"I look… ridiculous."

He scoffed, _"Whatever bro, I'm coming up."_

"No don't-!" Before she could finish her plea, she heard her front door slam shut and the inevitable thuds of footsteps on the stairs. She turned to face the doorway and looked at the wooded floor in shame as her brother stood in the doorframe. She didn't look up when she heard the obnoxious snorting or uncontrolled laughter.

"It's not funny!" She wrung her hands on the hem of the skirt, pulling it down over her legs only to expose her chest even more.

She heard him make cooing noises and walk closer to her, she then felt his arms wrap around her and she was squeezed tightly, making it even harder for her to breathe.

"Oh Maddie, you look so cute! See, aren't you glad I got rid of that stupid Lacrosse outfit?"

"Hockey!" She wheezed and put her arms against his chest, attempting to break free from his crushing embrace, only to fail.

"That's what I said! We're gonna be late, let's go already." When he turned to leave, she finally got a chance to look at his costume. A cowboy, figures. With a hat, tasseled vest, cow printed chaps, and thick leather boots with spurs. Why wasn't she surprised?

She allowed him to drag her down the stairs and push her into the old Mustang, all the while dreading what was to take place at Germany's house.

**XXXXXXX**

"You're seriously going to lock yourself up here the entire time?"

"That's what I plan to do, West. I don't know, maybe I'll grace you losers with my awesome presence if I feel like it."

Gilbert glanced at his younger brother out of the corner of his eye as he was laying spread eagle on his enormous bed. Ludwig was resituating his bushy tail while listening to his brother being conceited, yet again. Ludwig had chosen to dress up as a werewolf for the evening. Wearing tan colored ears, paws, and matching tail. With his shirt torn to look like scratches and fake blood smeared across his naked chest. His fake fangs were making him talk weird, but he ignored it.

"If you do decide to come down, there's an old uniform in the hallway closet." And with that, the blonde turned to walk down the stairs and join the other nations.

Gilbert scoffed; usually he would be all over these kinds of parties, being the center of attention. Although, today he just wasn't feeling it.

The sound of talking, music, and laughter carried from downstairs into his room. And twenty minutes later, he became bored with staring at the white ceiling and stalked out of his room and down the hall to the closet, pulling out the old German uniform.

Walking back to his room, he closed the door and stripped. First to come on where the dark gray uniform pants, fastening a black leather belt through the loops. He then put on calf-high, heavy, black army boots and tied them. Fishing through his closet for a black wife beater, he found one and pulled it over his head, tucking it into his pants. Then came on the dark gray, trench coat-like jacket, adorned with silver and gold metals on the chest, and black ropes and silver chains around the shoulders. He decided to leave it open and have it resting on his shoulders. He pulled the black leather gloves out if the coat pocket and pulled them on. The last thing that completed the uniform was the dark gray General's hat, with black outlining and a silver eagle on the middle.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he rendered himself super sexy and walked out of his room to stand by and look over the railing above the staircase, watching all of the nations mingle. He saw witches, vampires, animals, and some things he couldn't name.

He searched the crowd for Francis and Antonio, since they were probably his best buds, but couldn't find them. Though his eyes did land on a certain cowboy after he let out that obnoxious laugh that was hard not to go unnoticed. He watched as he stuffed his face with food, until his eyes trained on the figure behind the cowboy. He squinted, trying to recognize the girl in the dress that was all too revealing.

Realization hit him like a sack of potatoes to the face. It was his little birdie, Madeline herself.

The longer Gilbert looked at her, the stiffer he became. He admitted that he had always wanted to fuck her in the past, but never made a move since he knew she would start hyperventilating and back out. But now, she had no choice. Thinking things through, Gilbert made it down the stairs and slipped through the crows, trying his best to go unnoticed for once in his life. He went through the kitchen and to the back door which led to the garage. Flipping on the lights, he skimmed the walls until he found what he was looking for. The three foot long, red bungee cord. He would've preferred a nice leather rope and handcuffs, but he had to throw them away after they were destroyed during the last sexual escapade.

Leaving the garage, he made it back up the stairs and snuck into West's room. He knew all about the dirty treasure chest he kept in his closet, and he found it behind a couple of bags. Digging through it, he was impressed with his little brother's dark choices, but he knew he could never possibly try these things on Feliciano, the boy would crack. He hummed in acknowledgment when he found the red, six inch plastic vibrator and matching remote control. The toy was one of his personal favorites.

He then tucked it into his uniform coat pocket and left, going down the hall to the study. Complete with a dark mahogany desk and brown, leather office chair, which could easily fit two people. He grinned to himself, this should be perfect.

**XXXXXXX**

Madeline searched her brain for a good enough excuse to use in order to escape this hellhole. She was miserable. She was used to going along unnoticed by the other nations, but this time, the only time she was actually getting noticed, it was for all the wrong reasons. She had decided earlier to stick close to her brother in order to create a sense of security, but it wasn't working as well as she had planned. There were a few countries that couldn't stop staring at her, Ivan in particular.

She shrieked and spun around when a hand landed on her shoulder. Though a wave of relief washed over her when she realized it was only Gilbert. But that wave of relief turned into one of astonishment. He looked absolutely amazing in his uniform. Something sparked inside of her that she didn't know, making her stomach flutter and her cheeks heat up.

As Madeline looked into his crimson eyes, she saw something in them that made him look different from his usual, playful self. Though what it was exactly, she couldn't say. It caused a faint blush to grow across her face as he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her flush against his chest, raising her hand to be parallel with her head.

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "My little kitten seems so out of place down here…"

A chill ran down her spine from feeling his hot breath on her ear. She had never seen this side of his before, and she had to admit it sparked something in her. Her entire body heated up when his hand moved to rest on the small of her back. He pushed her in the direction of the stairs and coerced her into ascending them. Her heart began racing faster with each step she took. His tone earlier definitely didn't suggest they were going upstairs just for a friendly chat, and that made her extremely nervous, but also very excited.

He took her into a room which seemed to be a study of some sort, and shut the door behind them; she didn't fail to notice the sound of the door lock sliding into position. Before she could turn to ask what was happening, Gilbert was already in front of her, standing not even a foot away.

He still had a mischievous glint in his crimson eyes as he spoke, "Maddie, in order for this night to go smoothly, I need to have your complete and entire trust. Do you understand?"

His words puzzled her, and he could tell by the action of her brows drawing together.

"Just listen, you do know that I would never do anything that could harm you in anyway, right?"

She timidly in response.

"_Gute_, now I promise that tonight will be unlike any other night you will ever have." He held his hand up in a mock oath.

"What do you mean?" She was beginning to have her doubts. His next words shook her to the core.

"I'm going to ravage your body and fuck you raw until you can't stand."

Her stomach jumped and her breath caught in her throat. Again, he had caught her off guard and grabbed a hold onto her chin in order to make her look at him and not break eye contact.

"But for that to happen, I need you to trust me. Give yourself to me, body and mind, so that I can pleasure you fully."

She swallowed, but didn't answer. Her head was screaming that it would be a dangerous decision, but her body was screaming back, saying it was the best decision any woman could ever make.

After a few moments of tense silence, she almost inaudibly whispered, "Y-yes…"

Gilbert grinned, "Sir."

"Sir?"

"That is how you shall address me this evening. Only that and nothing else." As he spoke, he circled around to stand behind her. "You will follow my every order without hesitation, understood?" He tugged her head to the side by her hair and licked a trail from the junction of neck and shoulder to her ear.

She shivered inwardly, "Yes." He bit down, "Sir! Yes Sir."

She heard him let out a breathy laugh, "Quick learner, _mein frau_."

God, she loved when he talked in his native tongue. His hands came around her middle and up towards her bust, grabbing onto the neckline of her dress, and pulled the fabric apart, snapping off the first three buttons on her dress. The friction caused her nipples to instantly harden and he could surely feel them through the flimsy fabric. A blush spread across her face when he purposefully let his hands slowly drift back down and over them to wrap around her waist and pull her completely flushed against him.

She gasped when he quickly spun her around to face him and crashed his lips against hers, getting straight to it and delving his tongue into her mouth. She was easily dominated, not really strong enough to put up a challenge anyway. Not that she wanted to, being taken over like this sent a thrill through her entire body that she had never felt before.

Too absorbed in the kissing, Madeline failed to notice that she had been pushed back to the desk until her hips met with its edge.

"Sit." Gilbert muttered against her lips, refusing to break the liplock.

She complied, putting her hands on his shoulders and jumping back slightly to land on the desk.

Reluctantly, he pulled away from her and spoke with lust glazed eyes, "Push everything off."

Snapping out of her haze, she looked at the papers and office supplies littering the large mahogany desk and leaned down to shove them off onto the floor with a little more vigor than necessary.

Gilbert noticed this and smirked, "Eager?"

She could only blush harder in return and looked at the floor.

His tone grew serious. "Look back at me. Do not break eye contact unless I say otherwise."

Her gaze immediately snapped back to his, "Yes Sir."

"Lay back."

She hesitated for a second, earning an irritated glare, and then complied.

"Put your hands back on the edge of the desk, framing your head."

She followed his orders, "Good. Now don't move them unless I say so, understood?"

She was about to nod, but then remembered what he said earlier, "Yes Sir."

She heard a hum of acknowledgement and felt a hand clasp her left ankle and felt her leg become propped up onto the armrest of the leather chair, and the same with her right leg. She had to hold back a yelp as the skirt of her dress was pushed up to bunch around her waist. She felt awkwardly exposed with her bottom half revealed, the only barrier being her underwear. Madeline never broke eye contact with him, as she was told to, until he sat down in the chair between her open legs and he was no longer able to see without lifting her neck.

"Black lace, very nice." As he spoke, he dragged his fingers lightly across her inner thigh towards her womanhood, causing chills to break out over her body. She squeezed her eyes shut as his fingers reached the hem of her panties and tugged forcefully, snapping the elastic band in two and pulling them from her hips. Now, she was exposed to him.

She didn't have to see to know what he was doing. When the tip of his tongue lightly touched the bundle of nerves located above her core, she had to cover her mouth to stop a moan from coming. But as soon as the contact came, it went away.

Gilbert leaned back in the chair, away from her, and his voice held an agitated trace, "What did I tell you about your hands?"

Madeline took a deep breath and put her hands back where they originally were, "I'm sorry, Sir."

Another hum, "I'm afraid that's two strikes already tonight, seems to me that you _want_ to be punished."

Before she could ask anything, his tongue was already back, licking her most intimate place with so much skill, it made her hold onto the desk with white knuckles. Soon, he added his teeth into the mix, nipping the bud lightly, her breath coming out in labored pants.

Gilbert had to wrap his arm around her leg and hold down her hips because she was thrashing too much, being as sensitive as she is. He thought he'd get her a little more riled up by slowly rubbing his gloved finger around her entrance. She was biting her lip to keep the moans back, he thought maybe it was because she didn't want the others downstairs to hear her, but he was going to make her be extremely loud tonight, whether she wanted to or not.

When he pushed in a gloved digit, moving it back and forth almost too slow for her liking, Madeline finally let out the mewl she had been holding back, no longer trying to restrain them from coming. It was when he had added a second, and a third, that she had become a writhing mess on the desk. He was no longer doing slow, sensual moves, but rough and fast scissoring motions inside of her. She felt like her skin was on fire, and she could crash at any moment.

Her moans were getting louder, and Gilbert didn't miss the feeling of her walls tightening around his fingers._ Gott_, was she tight. He just wanted to skip all of the foreplay bullshit and fuck her senseless, but he restrained himself, there was more fun to be had.

Just as her vision was turning white, all ministrations stopped abruptly. He withdrew his fingers and pulled back from her, his breathing heavier as he wiped his mouth and chin on his coat sleeve, licking his lips clean. He looked at her shaking body as she was so close to climaxing. He would do that multiple times tonight, bring her close to orgasm, and then stop, only to build it up again.

He could hear her whimper with displeasure, smirking to himself. "I'm not done with you yet, we've only just begun."

* * *

_Boom! Cliffhanger. Well, not really._

_Second half will be uploaded whenever I feel it's necessary._

_Review!_


End file.
